


Servant In The Tower

by Luke



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke/pseuds/Luke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin set off to save a princess in distress,who was kept in a tower by an evil witch.There's no princess in the twer,however.And when they shared a bed in the tower something rather strange happened...<br/>Not a native English speaker,so apologize if this work sucks.<br/>really love AM    XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servant In The Tower

Once upon a time, there’s a princess kept by an evil sorceress in a high tower in the forest. As a prince famous for courage and justice,Arthur Pendragon of Camelot felt obliged to help the maiden in distress.  
“Hurry up,Merlin,god you move like an eighty-year-old.”Arthur shouted at his servant who was significantly falling behind.  
“Well I’m carrying your extremely heavy armour am I not?”Merlin fended a twig off his face and complained.  
“Technically it’s your horse who is doing that,” Arthur replied, sitting up straight on his horseback, smug and pompous as ever.  
“Yeah,”Merlin said in a small voice, ”You smart ass.”  
“Heard that.”  
“So where is that evil tower trapping your princess?”Merlin coughed.  
Arthur shook his head at his servant’s inferior skill of changing topics .“ See that over there?”  
Merlin looked to the direction he was pointing at and saw the tip of the brick tower. He sighed ,“Well it’s princes’ rights to save and marry a beautiful princess,and servants’ duty to carry things and polish your swords.”  
Arthur gave him a meaningful glance and turned his head back without saying anything.

The prince and his little servant marched on. The noon had just passed,but the forest was already dim and brumous. They held their breath subconsciously and looked around tensely.  
When they finally reached the tower and tied their horses to a tree nearby Arthur inhaled deeply and said,  
“Alright,let’s do this.”  
“I don’t know.How are you going to get inside,there’s no door or anything.”Merlin shrugged ,squinting at Arthur.  
Arthur gave him a you-are-the-biggest-idiot-I’ve-ever-seen look and shouted at the small window high up ,”Princess in the tower ,please let down thy hair to me.”  
“Really?The rampion girl fairytale?I must change my opinion about you.” Merlin crossed his arms and mocked.  
Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin and watched with satisfaction at Merlin’s shocked face when the shining blond hair fell down,its tail hanging before their very eyes.  
“You surely should.”Arthur smiled smugly before starting to climb up holding the hair.  
Merlin looked up at him until his neck felt sore.Suddenly he sensed a scent of magic and Arthur was already out of his sight.He had got in the tower through the open window.  
Damn it!  
Merlin found himself shivering while speaking out the spell.The next second he was in the room,one hand clutching the window frame.  
Arthur was standing there with his back facing Merlin and on hearing the noise he turned around to be startled by the sight of his servant.  
“What are you doing here?”He frowned unhappily.  
“Well I’m not spoiling anything anyway,”Merlin looked around the room and saw only a large bed and a fireplace.”No princess here.”  
“Yeah.Which is very peculiar ,who lowered the hair down?”Arthur walked to the window and held the bundle of hair which was fastened to the hook of the window.”And,”he turned to stare curiously at Merlin,”How did you get up here so quick,I’ve only been here for like,two minutes or something.”  
“Well I’m a good climber.”Merlin smirked and scratched the back of his head.He walked around checking out everything and shrugged.”Don’t be surprised,there’s much you don’t know about me.”He sounded guilty.  
Arthur still looked suspicious but decided to let go.His servant had been quite a mysterious being,but there’s time long enough for him to find out about all his secrets.  
On the other hand Merlin’s still pretty anxious about the sign of magic that was nowhere to be found.He could sense it,but so far nothing was out of normal.This is a plain room that was almost bare with but only few pieces of furniture.  
“So what do we do now,I don’t feel safe here.”Merlin frowned.  
“Chill,you little girl.This might be a prank.It’s too late to travel anyway,and I don’t want to spend the night in the freezing forest.We shall sleep here and leave in the morning.”  
Prank?What kind of prank had a bundle of hair that could let itself down?Merlin sighed but didn’t argue with him. His instinct didn’t tell him of any danger .And he shall be careful from now on,it shouldn’t be too difficult,he had the ability to protect Arthur now.  
They sat down near the fireplace.Merlin lit the fire and they shared the food Merlin carried.Sweet darkness had fallen upon the forest and all was silent.They started to feel sleepy.  
Arthur stood up and pat his hands,delightedly threw himself into the mattress and claimed the bed his.  
“Then where should I sleep?”  
“On the floor,Sir Ambrosius.”Arthur closed his eyes,enjoying the softness of the quilt on his face.  
“Well I’m honored as well as surprised that you remember my last name.”Merlin raised his left eyebrow.”But it seems very cruel to let me sleep on the cold hard floor when the bed is big enough for two.”  
Arthur ignored him and tried to get into sleep.  
Merlin pouted.“Arthur?”  
“I shall freeze to death on the floor.”  
“Arthur.”He added a touch of pleading in his voice.  
“Ar----”  
“Alright!”Arthur unhappily moved his body and made some place for his spoiled servant.This isn’t Camelot,a little bit of casualty wouldn’t harm anyway.  
“I promised I’ll behave at night.”Merlin smiled contently and quickly threw himself onto the bed.  
Getting under the quilt and lying back to back they both felt warm and satisfied.A whole day’s ride in the forest exhausted them out.  
Both tried to fall asleep but failed at first.It’s just kind of weird,this was the first time the two slept on the same bed.  
“Arthur,are you awake?”Finally Merlin couldn’t stand the excitement the new experience brought and turned around to Arthur joyfully,”Let’s talk about the absent princess,where do you think she has gone?”  
“Shut up Merlin,you are such a chatterer.”Arthur said in a disturbed tone.  
Merlin pouted and turned again.  
They were both half-asleep when it reached twelve,and the bed glowed in the dark for a second,too quickly to be noticed.  
Merlin dreamed about himself being burnt as a sorcerer,the flame brought uncomfortable temperature and he squirmed trying to ease it.  
He woke up suddenly and found himself aroused under the effect of some kind of spell. For the love of Camelot,what kind of magic is this?  
He looked at Arthur in the moonlight and he seemed sound asleep.It didn’t seem like he had been effected also.He wanted to get up,but fostered at the thought of revealing his arousal.There’s no magic he could use to deal with this kind of situation and he would rather be in a dragon’s den than be where he was right now.He felt all his strength drawn out,and he was all weak and helpless with the burning desire to be touched.He moved one hand slowly down,carefully not to wake Arthur up.The shame and embarrassment made his eyes well up with tears and his face flush.  
He was desperate when he realized his attempt to console himself didn’t work at all.It still throbbed and hurt.The kind-hearted young sorcerer began to curse the damn witch who produced this evil prank.He couldn’t help sobbing in a muffled voice,the thought of Arthur finding him erecting when they were on the same bed was unbearable.What would he think of him? A pervert?   
He almost fainted when he Arthur turned to him.  
“What happened?Merlin?Are you crying?”Arthur asked in a soft and hesitating voice.When he got no reply he grabbed Merlin’s shoulders and forced him to turn around,the feeling of his warm hand made Merlin tense.He wanted to struggle but had no strength to give one.  
“Oh..”Arthur realized what was going on all of a sudden when he felt something extremely hot and hard under the soft quilt.  
For a second Merlin wanted to use his magic and transfer himself away,but he couldn’t.He just buried his face in his hands and bit his lips hard to hold the whining back.  
“Don’t be ashamed.I mean..it’s normal..though it doesn’t usually happen at such a time..but we can surely understand ,right?I mean…you’re twenty years old or something,surely it has happened before..”The prince found himself stumbling, overwhelmed by the situation.At last he calmed down and sighed,”Just don’t be so serious about it Merlin,I tell you it’s normal.”  
Merlin’s ears had turned pink,in fact he had turned pink all over.Arthur looked at him firmly,and Merlin gathered all his courage to open his tears-blurred eyes and said.”It’s the bed…there’s magic in it…I don’t…I don’t….”  
“Magic?”Arthur raised his eyebrows in suspicion.”Merlin I told you it’s alright you don’t need to..”  
“It’s magic okay ? I can feel it ! The witch lured us in with the story of a princess in distress and the damn golden hair .There’s magic here,hair doesn’t let themselves down at your call Arthur!”  
“But what kind of magic is this..”  
“Why would I know!...just leave me alone.”Merlin started to sob again.He was driven crazy by the desire rising inside him.This is the most cruel torment he had ever gone through.  
“Whatever it is,I’m sure we can do something about it.”Arthur sighed.He shouldn’t do this,but seeing his spoiled little servant suffer like this really made his heart ache.And this might be a good opportunity to make Merlin know that he didn’t come here to marry some beautiful princess. He might never marry any woman.He reached down into Merlin’s knickers and held Merlin in his hand.  
Merlin faltered violently at the feeling and tried hard not to scream.He panted heavily.Arthur started to stroke.His hand was rough with all these years’ training.Merlin bit his lips hard till he tasted his own blood.God what’s happening?How did they end up like this and most importantly,why is Arthur doing this?  
Soon he was drugged out from his thoughts and practically screamed his orgasm out.He could imagine how Arthur’s hand was covered in his come and it made him even more ashamed.If there’s a hole on the floor he would definitely jumped in without any hesitation.  
He was overwhelmed when he recovered from the shameful yet indeed sweet orgasm and realized something hard and hot was against his waistline.  
Looked up at Arthur he saw the handsome prince smiling at him with tenderness and just a bit of well-hidden shyness in his blue eyes.  
”It seems I’m enchanted, too.”The prince said before kissing his sweet clumsy little servant .

The next morning they woke up feeling sore all over.For Merlin there’s sweet pain also.  
“GOD.”He sat up in bed and buried his face in his palms,depressed.  
“What do we do now?”He turned his head ,looking at Arthur,who was still comfortably cuddled in the quilt kind of annoyed.”We can’t just go back there and pretend nothing happened.”  
“Shush shush, you’re like a eighty year old woman Merlin.”Arthur said joyfully.”For all we know I can hide you here in this tower and I’ll come have sex with you every week .”  
“Seriously,Arthur.”Merlin frowned unhappily.  
“Maybe everyday,as you like it.”Arthur brought one of Merlin’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently.  
“My Princess.”


End file.
